Abracadabra
by Geummi Bears
Summary: Amelia Hopkirk is an ordinary, third year Hufflepuff student. However, one choice incident gets her involved in things she'd be better off without. Oc pairing.


The last thing I need is more stories, but, to be honest, my bleach one is almost at the end and I wanted to get the ball rolling on a few others before it ended. Also I'm still unsure on how to end it- do I make it happy or tragically sad... I'm such a sadist to my characters, I'm surprised they haven't sued me!

Actually, I've only written a Harry Potter fic once, and it was only a few chapters long because I got really bored, but I'm going to try and stick with this one! Playing around on pottermore gave me the urge to write one; but I do warn, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with it. I also have no idea about any type of pairings... So feel free to suggest the pairing to me! I'm really up for writing any of them!

Listening to:  
>Brown Eyed Girls - Abracadabra, Sign<br>2NE1 - Hate you, Lonely, I am the best  
>Park Bom - Don't cry<br>Trax - Oh! My goddess

Chapter One

Do you have any idea how incredibly undervalued Hufflepuffs are? Well, we are. We're just as brave as Gryffindors, just as determined as Slytherins and just as smart as Ravenclaws... we just don't boast about it. We're incredibly loyal people, incredibly kind- and most of us are incredibly humble. Honestly, I'm the type to boast about everything in my mind, but I usually keep it silent.

Hufflepuff is the best in one area though, it has one thing above every other house- because even Gryffindor is not exempt from this. Hufflepuff has never created a dark wizard. It's true- only good witches and wizards come from the Hufflepuff house, and not a single death eater has ever been one of us.

It's a fact mostly only Hufflepuffs know, but, it's always nice to think about- or is that very conceited to think? I know what you're thinking... Just because no Hufflepuff has ever been... evil in the past, doesn't mean one can't be in the future, but, really... it's impossible right? Hufflepuffs are too kind to hurt people...

Which is why we rarely stand up for ourselves when certain other houses- need I say which in particular?- like to pick on us, and boast about how superior they are. Honestly, we have quite the rivalry with Ravenclaw, but it's Slytherins that annoy me most. They strut around like they own the castle, and sneer down their usually 'perfect' noses at every other house. They have a rivalry with Gryffindor, that's true but, Hufflepuff are easy bait you see. We won't complain about what they do or say, and we won't say anything back to them. We're not as 'brave' as Gryffindors I suppose, which is a complete lie, it's just... we're too kind.

But I suppose I'm repeating myself far too often- Professor Snape forever complains I do that. The amount of times he's given me detention because my two scrolls worth of essay's have only really been one because I repeat myself, over, and over and- well, you get the point.

Don't get me wrong- I don't dislike Professor Snape, he's not really cruel, he's just pointing out the obvious, and most biggest flaw of mine. Isn't that his job really? To begin with, it always seemed like he enjoyed giving me detention or making me rewrite something five times, but now, it's become more of a chore to him. In my three years here, at Hogwarts, I still haven't wrinkled out that little flaw.

Well, when I say three years- I mean two, I've just started my three years, but really, who's counting? Well, obviously not me- but it's kind of hard to. Time goes so fast here, it's hard to keep track... It's already been a week since we came back, but it seems only yesterday...

Oh boy, he's off again. I can hear his completely pompous voice drifting down the corridor, growing louder, and louder... Of course he's bragging about something, god knows what, I never really pay attention to the stuff that falls from his mouth.

If it was possible for a Hufflepuff to hate someone, I would have to say I really, really hated Draco Malfoy. He had it in for everyone who wasn't a pure blood Slytherin, that was for sure- and of course, that put me in an awkward position. Because I'm Muggle born, _and_ I'm a Hufflepuff.

Well Muggle born could be a lose term- both of my parents are Muggles, but we supposedly have other witches and wizards in our family. My aunt, for example, was an Auror before she- well...

Supposedly my mother had seen her mother use magic on one or two occasions, but she'd never asked, and she'd never been told so she had really no clue. The only thing she was certain of, was that she and my father had never attending a witch or wizardry school and had never exhibited a single display of latent magical powers.

In Malfoy's eyes, of course, that was enough to say I was Muggle born. Honestly... what did he have against them? Hermione is a Muggle born too, and she's smarter than any Ravenclaw...

In fact, I think the only thing that could make things worse for me, was if I had flaming red hair- then he'd probably joke about how I was a Muggle born Weasley who couldn't even get sorted into Gryffindor right.

I'm pretty fortunate that I can blend in well enough; average brown hair, blue eyes, freckles when the sun is out... average colour skin that was neither clear or covered in acne. My body grew at a particularly average rate, and being my age, I was just growing into the right amount of curves a girl of my age should have.

So I was always able to blend in to avoid his jibes- when I wasn't alone. But, like usual, I had arrived to the next lesson ten minutes too early and though not the first there, the first of the Hufflepuffs.

I could smell his air of arrogance as he stopped a few meters from me. He always kept a good distance, I guess he didn't want to catch 'Hufflepuff-itus' or 'Muggle blood' or some exotic, yet make believe, disease.

"Try not to blow anything up today, eh, Hopkirk?"

He left snickering with his two idiots of friends, and want to loiter behind a group of lost first years.

I wanted to correct him- that it was not me who blew anything up, but it was the boy, Seamus Finnigan, who sat next to me that really blew everything up. But I would waste my breath, while also falling over my words which would give him something else to laugh at.

Really, I'm third of the class, but it goes unnoticed.

I make myself sound like such a loner don't I- I'm not... not really. It's just my friends are in the years above me. The Weasley twins for instance, somehow we found ourselves in a peculiar friendship when I unknowingly aided them with a spell for a prank. The one they were trying to use instead wouldn't have had such a good impact... when I suggested an alternate, they ate it up with better desired results. Somehow it formed a strange friendship- I mean, they were always very pleasant to me, and they never made me subject of their jokes and pranks, and on more than one occasion when they'd seen someone make fun of me, they'd gotten some sort of revenge... but I couldn't say we really knew each other. I suppose it would be nice to know them properly, but I never knew what to say to them or how to go about it.

I was friendly with some of the elder Hufflepuff's- Cedric for instance was always very kind to everyone- well that's a Hufflepuff in general, but he was always there if you needed help, and he seemed to have a hard time turning people away if they did need his help. He was an incredibly popular person though, so he barely had time to actually get to know anyone outside of his friend circle very well.

Gabriel Truman, our prefect, was very friendly to everyone too. Yet again, trademark Hufflepuff, and being a prefect it **was **her job, but, she was a genuinely very nice person. Always helpful, always willing to cheer you up. Incredibly proud to be Hufflepuff though, and probably gets more annoyed about it than anyone else when we're undervalued. However, like the rest of us, she lets it slide- more willing to let our hard work show than brag about our feats.

Generally, we're peaceful and we don't stand up for ourselves when idiots like Malfoy shoot their mouths off- but I have it on certainty that if anything worse happened it would be like digging your own grave. I've never exactly seem it myself- but first year, two of my classmates did almost get expelled for fighting with a Slytherin who tried to curse them behind their backs. I suppose, in that sense, I'm lucky that I only get comment.

However, I would be amused to see what would happen if someone actually tried anything more. I'm rather curious to see an angry Hufflepuff.

I'm an incredibly patient person, a trait I picked up from my mother, though mixed with my short attention span courtesy of my father it's a rather strange mix, don't you think?

My mother is a Veterinary nurse, and my father is a jack of all trades. That's the nice way of saying he gets fired a lot, or he quits a lot... he finds it hard to do the same thing day in and day out- a man of order, he is not. He's an amazingly kind man, though and very giving. We don't have a lot of money, but he insisted on buying everything new when I got my Hogwarts letter. He gets excited very easy too- and he gets very antsy if I don't reply to his letters almost instantly. He finds the idea of owl post absolutely amazing too.

My mother, on the other hand, while lovely and caring, was a lot more strict. She usually always complained about how she looked after three kids, instead of just me and my baby brother. When I say baby, I mean he's ten but such a whiny little baby, and clingy, and annoying and messes up my things and-

My mother is a very strict person, she likes order, and while she is patient, her temper is something to behold. It's not often you see it, but if you do, then it's probably best to hide and lay low for a few hours until she's calmed down.

I'm a lot more like my father, whereas my brother is almost a perfect mix of both mother and father. He looks more like our mother- blonde hair, green eyes, while I'm more like my father, but I suppose it all works well enough. We're close, and we care a lot for each other.

"Oi, Earth to Amelia..."

"Huh?"

"Really... if you spaced out any more..."

That there is one of the Hufflepuffs from my year, my best friend for all intensive purposes. And she also knows I hate being called Amelia.

"Amelia Narsha Hopkirk, please do not get detention this week! If you do... you know how Snape is, you won't get to go to Hogsmeade and I really want to go to honeydukes, and if you get detention I won't go either, and then I'll have to deal with everyone else talk-"

"I get the point, you don't want to be deprived of any kind of sweet food," I drawled. "However, if you call me Amelia again, I'm really going to get detention on purpose."

Like usual, she stuck her tongue out and giggled a little, before hiding within her lions mane of hair. Bethany Penrose should have been the most gorgeous woman you'd ever seen- her mother was a five times over beauty queen, and her father was also considered one of the best looking wizards of all time. In fact, everyone had always been certain that the pair of them would have absolutely perfectly gorgeous children. Mushrooms taste good, and so do peaches- but putting them together isn't necessarily going to taste good...

Her lips were oversized for her small jaw, and her eyes framed by too many eyelashes. Her nose was prominent, and her skin was spotty and oily. Her golden blonde hair refused to sit straight and instead it was a wild mess of curls- like a lions mane- around her face. Her eyes, instead of a gorgeous shade of green or blue were a sickly pale green that washed out her already pale complexion. Then there was her figure- she was tall, but lanky and had no hint of puberty hitting her yet. I still thought she was pretty, but she was often teased because of it. Actually her mother was never too pleased about how she looked either, and he father was convinced she'd 'grow out of it' when she got older.

Her older sister was a lot less awkward, but still a far cry from the beautiful painting she was expected to her, and their little brother was also the same. Actually, Bethany was more unfortunate, since she was expected to be Ravenclaw like the rest of her family but instead got sorted into Hufflepuff- her mother had been none too pleased, and even her elder sister would snub her in the hallways.

The Penrose's were a very, very proud pure blood family- and every single member had always been a Ravenclaw, and every single one of them were incredibly successful in their line of work, whatever it was that they chose.

That wasn't to say Bethany wasn't smart- because she was. Apart from Hermione she was the smartest witch in our year, and most absolutely in our house. She was just pure, and kind, giving, loving and very protective. I guess those traits sorted her with me instead, that, and she always told me she never wanted to be Ravenclaw, and she was very happy she wasn't.

Whenever I asked why, she would always change the subject so I supposed it was just something she didn't want to talk about. It was okay- I felt a little hurt that she wouldn't tell me but, not everyone is an open and free spirit.

She usually spent Christmas with my family though- and hopefully this year would be no different. My father loved meeting other magical folk, he was always completely in awe and completely curious about it.

"Beth- please stop talking about honeydukes, we _just_ had breakfast, there is no way you can find anything else appetising right now."

Her lips pursed and she squinted for a moment trying to figure it I was serious or just winding her up. "What do you mean, Emy?"- Emy was her name for me, usually people just called me Millie- "How can you ever be too full for seconds, or thirds..."

"Beth!"

"But think!" her eyes were wide as she stared at me earnestly. "All those sweet treats, and we still have years and years to eat through it, oh, it's going to be such a task to not eat it all in one weekend."

Believe me when I say she could do it too. Bethany's favourite thing in the world was food- which was probably another reason why she was a Hufflepuff, our common room is on the same floor as the kitchen, so it makes sneaking out for midnight snacks very easy.

I would have replied, but the moment I opened my mouth, Professor Snape walked out and ushered us in. Potions wasn't my favourite lesson, but nor did I hate it. I suppose I simply 'nothinged' it.

However, I had an increasingly bad feeling about this lesson. I fidgeted when I sat down, and very soon, I found out why.

"I will be assigning your partners for this lesson."

Oh joy.

"Hopkirk and Malfoy."

Oh **mega** _joy_.

And that was how everything started.


End file.
